1. Field of the Invention
The various embodiments of the present invention generally relate to processes and systems for bagging pellets. More specifically, the various embodiments of the present invention relate to improvements in the throughput capacity for the process of extruding, pelletizing, drying, and bagging of meltable and/or processable materials, specifically those that are tacky at least during processing, so as to provide processes where the meltable and/or processable materials are extruded, pelletized, dried, and bagged continuously at increased throughput rates facilitated by those improvements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The generally independent processes of, and equipment for use in, extrusion, pelletization, drying, and bagging of polymeric materials are known and have been used in various applications. Over time, the demand for processes and equipment capable of efficiently extruding, pelletizing, drying, and bagging materials and especially tacky materials (e.g., asphalts, hot melt adhesives, and hot melt pressure sensitive adhesives) has increased. Commonly-assigned International Patent Application No. PCT/US10/25255, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety as if fully set forth below, discloses a continuous process for the efficient extrusion, pelletization, drying, and subsequent bagging of such materials.
Pelletization equipment and its use following extrusion processing have been implemented for many years by the assignee of the instant application, as demonstrated, for example, in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,207, 4,251,198, 4,500,271, 4,621,996, 4,728,276, 4,888,990, 5,059,103, 5,403,176, 5,624,688, 6,332,765, 6,551,087, 6,793,473, 6,824,371, 6,925,741, 7,033,152, 7,172,397, 7,267,540, 7,318,719, 7,393,484, and 7,402,034; US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0273112, and 2010/0040716; German Patent and Application Nos. DE 32 43 332, DE 37 02 841, DE 87 01 490, DE 196 42 389, DE 196 51 354, and DE 296 24 638; International Patent Application Publication Nos. WO 2006/081140, WO 2006/087179, WO 2007/064580, WO 2007/089497, WO 2007/142783, WO 2009/147514, and WO 2010/019667; and European Patent Nos. EP 1 218 156, EP 1 556 199, EP 1 582 327, EP 1 841 574, EP 1 851 023, EP 1 954 470, EP 1 970 180, EP 1 984 157, and EP 2 018 257. These patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties as if fully set forth below.
Similarly, dryer equipment has been used by the assignee of the instant application, as demonstrated, for example, in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,458,045, 4,218,323, 4,447,325, 4,565,015, 4,896,435, 5,265,347, 5,638,606, 6,138,375, 6,237,244, 6,739,457, 6,807,748, 7,024,794, 7,171,762, and 7,524,179; US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0130353, 2009/0110833, 2009/0126216, and 2010/0050458; International Patent Application Publication Nos. WO 2006/069022, WO 2008/113560, WO 2008/147514, WO 2009/059020, and WO 2010/028074; German Patent and Application Nos. DE 19 53 741, DE 28 19 443, DE 43 30 078, DE 93 20 744, and DE 197 08 988; and European Patent and Patent Application Nos. EP 1 033 545, EP 1 123 480, EP 1 602 888, EP 1 647 788, EP 1 650 516, EP 1 830 963, EP 2 135 023, and EP 2 147 272. These patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties as if fully set forth below.